Security of the business critical documents that are sent or shared over network like a new product design is important. Files falling into the possession of unintended users (internal or external, hackers, competitors, etc.) might result in significant competitive, financial, or other damage or loss to an enterprise. Information rights management (IRM) and other techniques may be used to protect documents, but in typical approaches it may be possible for an unintended user to receive an IRM-protected (or other protected) copy and a malicious user may gain access to the authorized user's credential or may be able to use offline tools to gain unprotected access to the content.